


國民女友說到底也就只是哪個男人床上小野貓

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kyanjani8 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 私設滿滿的倉子想要這樣可愛的女朋友





	國民女友說到底也就只是哪個男人床上小野貓

"倉子來我懷裡吧!""我的天啊美人平時不發照一發就是如此驚人!""想躺在倉子小姐的懷抱裡""雙手自拍也太可愛了吧太圈粉了。"丸子沒形象的躺在沙發上，一天公演下來早就累壞了，慣例的自我搜索之後卻在熱搜排行上看見了倉子的名字，點進去一看全都是驚人發言。

"嗚哇!倉子剛剛發了自拍嗎?太可怕了吧這熱度。"自言自語的丸子坐了起來，點開了雅虎的熱搜，再看了看推特，自拍，日記等關鍵字一個個往上爬，倉子這名字甚至坐上了第一名，剛剛聽見丸子說話的錦子伸長的脖子湊了過來，卻在丸子轉向自己時恢復了正襟危坐的樣子，像是要表示自己一點興趣都沒有。

丸子也沒感覺到，轉過了手機就對著錦子說到"你看，她剛剛下台沒卸妝就拍了照片，還配上這段文字，等等要是出現惡評村上君又要拉著她說話了。"雖然這麼說，丸子還是用著很羨慕的表情，錦子拿起了手機，喀嚓一下。

"等等等...錦子你幹嗎?""你看!maru也超可愛的!我今天晚上更新日記就配這張吧!"被抓拍的丸子表情像是被嚇到了，看著錦子編輯起了日記內容，丸子湊了上去，用自己豐滿的胸部碰了碰她的首周，磨著要她刪掉。

看著像是要急哭了，軟呼呼的狸貓臉連嘴角都低了幾度，錦子暗暗想"這麼可愛的丸子，就讓我自己看著就好吧!這樣逗她等等會不會生氣呢?好想見跟惡女倉子齊名的惡女丸子啊!"

另一邊通往樂屋的廊下，倉子跟安子正聊著高級品牌新出的化妝品口紅顏色，從襯著初夏的淡橘，說到泛著淡淡水光的梅子色，從唇釉聊到了疊擦色的人魚姬和獨角獸系，卻在樂屋門口被自家經紀人堵住了。

"倉子!我不是說了嗎!發日記之前要給我審理一下啊!你發這樣的內容，如果網路上出問題後續的公關我會很頭痛的!"一身西裝鼻挺的經紀人村上扶了扶額，他老是管不住這群古靈精怪的小女孩，上次還差點拉不住天然到說出現在在跟人交往的安子。

"沒關係嘛!反正信醬很厲害，我相信信醬可以解決的!"倉子擺了擺手，滿不在乎的從格子裙側邊的口袋摸出了自己的手機，亮開了螢幕滑了滑，點開了張照片湊到了村上面前"你看，如果信醬做得不好，我就會不小心把這張照片放到網路上喔!"倉子的螢幕上是正抱著橫子的村上，村上連笑的力氣都沒了，饒了我吧小祖宗。

"啪!""倉子真是的!不要再給信醬造成麻煩了啦!到時又要換經紀人了!"腦門一痛，伴隨而來的是某個大嗓門的聲音，倉子摸了摸頭轉過身，正是剛結束握手會的村子和橫子結伴回來，糖8的握手會是兩人一組輪流著，今天正好輪到了這兩人，不過村子的粉絲都比較奇怪，看她手上都有點彎了的摺扇就知道了。

"好痛喔!村子是暴力女我要發ins st告訴大家，安子呼呼，我要早點回家!"向著身旁的安子撒嬌，獲得一個呦嘻呦嘻的安撫摸摸，倉子閃開了村子的摺扇，秉持著自己跑得夠快，大猩猩就追不上自己的想法，飛也似進了樂屋，拎了袋子跑上幾圈鬼抓人就跑走了。

"倉子也真是的...不就是哥哥出差去了嘛!"安子看了自己的手機，自家哥哥的訊息看樣子是從倉子發了日己就一條接著一條的傳了過來，無奈地回報了倉子剛剛回去了的消息，得到了一句知道了，還配上樣式可愛的顏文字。

"安子，今天要一起去吃飯嗎?"村子湊了過來，安子盯著手機晃了晃頭拒絕，一旁的丸子也提出邀約"安子，我知道一家新開的咖哩店很好吃喔!""好啊!我們一起去吧!""等等安子，你已經拒絕我兩個禮拜了啊!"

"才不要跟村子去吃飯呢!"安子轉過來坐了個鬼臉，可愛角色出道的安子連鬼臉都像是小孩子賣萌一樣。

*  
安田坐在新幹線上，距離到家還有一個小時，但line那頭的人像是肆無忌憚一般給自己傳著各種照片，撩著自己衣服的下襬，咬住對著鏡子自拍，搖晃時從格子裙下微微露出的裙底風光，交纏的裸足，或是穿上黑絲的照片。

眼色暗了暗，那頭的人總是遊走在尺度的邊線，不管是露出姣好身材的雜誌圖，MV的拍攝，又或是日常公演，給粉絲的福利和自己專屬的邊界地帶模糊不清，像是想讓他忌妒般，享受著他的佔有欲。

咬了咬起了死皮的下唇，沒有發去任何回信，那頭的人像是得寸進尺般，看著一個個既讀就感到愉悅，不只是照片，還出現了被圓角包圍的方塊，0:30的數字，安田嘆了口氣，從隨身的包包裡翻出耳機插上。

"哈...哈...啊嗯...yasu...yasu..."喘息聲點綴在上挑的語尾，安田聽到這樣的聲音也有了反應，不安分的在單人座位上動了動。

"yasu...yasu..."喚著他的聲音，就算知道那頭的女孩可能只是裝模作樣，但光是喊著自己的名字就能挑動人心，她又傳來一張照片，潔白的牙齒咬著下唇，嘴角上的小痣，艷紅的嘴唇像等著人親吻般，剛剛的聲音是從這樣的嘴裡發出來的嗎?

"倉子...さみしい..."聽著她的語音，想起她今天打在日記上的字句，比起只是為了挑動粉絲們的心，讓他們因為這樣的小惡魔團團轉，安田此刻更願意相信，她是真的寂寞了。

"回家之後就抱緊你，讓你不寂寞的。"

"在這之前，先去挑一件你喜歡的衣服抱著吧。"

*  
想像著她的樣子，就夠讓安田把回家的路都熬的艱辛，但另一邊的倉子也不好受，心像是漏跳了一拍，明明自己能把男人都耍得團團轉，但為什麼對他...

臉頰發燙泛紅，大概是不上腮紅都肉眼可見，把頭埋在兩個人一起挑的淺藍色被單裡，冰冰涼涼的感覺卻沒有消去漸漸變得急促的心跳，裙子翻到腰上也不去整理，大概只有安田知道這個小惡魔私底下還是酷愛小棕熊造型內褲。

剛剛雖然是裝出來的呻吟，但最後一句是真的，她有點寂寞了，整整一個月的時間沒有見到面，不習慣醒來時半邊床空空的，不習慣半夜驚醒不會有人握著她手問她是不是又受寒了，連生理痛都只能靠著跟他打電話跟熱水袋撐過去。

倉子，要爭氣一點啊!你可是讓男人圍著你，只需要一個微笑就能讓人暈頭轉向，一個楚楚可憐的表情就能讓人淪陷，怎麼能這麼輕易就因為他的一點點溫柔打動呢!要更努力一點，把他迷的暈頭轉向，這才是倉子!

倉子對著鏡子，為自己握拳打了氣。

"在幹什麼呢你。"安田一打開房間門就看見正穿著他襯衫對著鏡子擺姿勢的倉子，像是被撞見了魔術表演練習時間一樣，倉子頓了下，轉過來的臉脹紅著，kya一下的就把臉埋進被子裡，留下屁股在外頭，標準的鴕鳥心態。

"啪!""痛!"今天被打第二次，雖然打的是自己有點肉肉的屁股，但還是好討厭，倉子鑽出被子想要對著安田生氣，卻正好對上他湊近的臉。

"你...你幹嘛?"雖然是瀏海放下來的髮型，但倉子不自覺地後退，像是重回了兩人認識時，在安子家門口梳著大背頭露出美人尖，皺著眉頭卻在看見妹妹時舒了心，彎起微笑摸摸他的那個，一見鍾情的場景裡。

安田湊了上來，倉子卻往後縮，暗暗告訴自己應該就著人設迎上去，卻在靠上去時被安田用手指捏住了鼻子，把剛剛悶著泛紅的鼻尖又捏紅了，雙手一推開他，救回自己的鼻子之後倉子摀著臉，卻又看他越靠越近。

時隔了好幾個日夜的親吻，只是靠上去就像通了電的鐵絨絲一般燃起火焰，離開嘴唇之後親了親她的鼻尖，像是為剛剛的動作感到抱歉而做出的安撫，倉子按住了瀏海遮住了眼睛，像是隱藏了自己害羞的情緒。

"是我上次買給你的髮圈嗎?"親了親她雙馬尾上纏著的裝飾用圈，往下拉的動作讓底下的皮筋失了重疊的部分，"才不是呢!只是表演用的裝飾而已!"倉子逃開了安田的視線，說不出來，底下的黑色皮筋的確是他送的，還是他以前做飯時拿來紮過小馬尾的，說不出來。

頭髮被他弄得散落在頸肩，倉子換上的是他的襯衫，安田的身高不高，但肩寬可不窄，所以穿上去還是有腫大了一號的感覺，鬆垮垮的搭在她身上出現了萌萌袖，下擺更是半蓋住了底下的裙子，鴨子坐藏起了她的大長腿，卻藏不住她的可愛。

親了一下，獲得了倉子略為害羞地後退，又親一下，嘴唇掃過肌膚都能感覺到她發燙的體溫，像是貓捉老鼠般的躲藏，安田牽起了她顫抖的手指，吻在了她擦著粉色指甲油的指尖。

蹦的一下，腦袋裡炸出了煙花，大腦正式宣告死機，倉子不想再克制自己的撲了上去，她知道面前這人能帶給她最不寂寞的感受，他的溫柔填補了寂寞的缺口，然後把她身邊的縫隙填得滿滿的。

"要做嗎?"面對如此直白的問句，倉子像是小女人一樣點了點頭，縮在他的懷裡嗅著他的味道，連接吻都很被動，享受著他的溫柔，然後自然的撒嬌起來，下午的照片也是想著他拍的想讓他抱抱自己。

雙手勾住他的脖子，如果不是受限於她的身分和現在的情況，她真的好想拍一張照片，入鏡的是自己的臉還有男人的後頸，環抱的背彎想向全世界宣布主權，但她不能，所以能把握住一刻是一刻。

頂起的膝蓋蹭了蹭他的褲襠，腳勾上安田的後腰，再用腳掌摩擦，臉上的表情看似游刃有餘，其實心裡完全知道這只是紙老虎式的囂張，她在撩撥一頭野獸，並期待他暴露出自己佔有慾強的本性。

這樣的話被做到下不了床，完全就是自己活該了呢，誘人的小惡魔。

雖然被餵了牛奶之後笑開的樣子，更像小野貓了。

FIN.


End file.
